Camp of the Gaians
by XoxILoveyouxoX
Summary: Lavender has opened a training camp for units. A home for outcasts. A place to go for the people who are different. Although shes been having nightmares. What could this mean? Maybe some capture the flag will clear her mind. First chapter up. Need ten reviews to continue. Don't own Brave Frontier.


Set in the Brave Frontier time period. Right outside the Imperial Capital lay an abandoned forest. There, Lavender set up a training camp for all the units she had summoned. The place was called Camp of the Gaians.

Bright brown almost golden eyes flew open. Her body lurched forward, sweat dripped down her face and her breathing started to get raspy. Looking outside the window, she realized the time was 06:00. It was ok. Everyone was safe.

"It was just a nightmare…" she muttered.

"Lavender? Bad dream?" Lavender turned to see Seria. Her long brown hair was sprawled out of her ponytail. Her brown eyes glared into Lavenders. "I've been having them too."

"Having what?" Both girls turned to see Paris yawning and stretching in her hammock.

"Weve both been having bad dreams. What about you?"

"Hm, not really." Paris threw her legs over her hammock. "Maybe its just your times of the month again. Or you've ate some really bad cheese."

"Uh, whatever." Said Seria hoping out of hers, "Lets just get ready to get to our classes."

Lavender nodded and jumped out while running to her mirror. She braided her black hair to her left side. Walking to her closet, she picked out some black gladiator heels. She wore black under shorts under a white skort. She grabbed a fancy black vneck with gold hems and laces and attached a gold ribbon to her hair. As she grabbed her katanas and walked out the door, she whispered,

"I only hope they're dreams."

**...**

Lavender, Seria, and Paris walked into the mess hall. Paris looked at Lavender, "Was Tillith still sleeping when we left?"

"I think so." She replied, "but I'm not sure."

"I don't know. I didn't hear any snoring." Added Seria.

"HEY. I do not snore." Tillith flew up behind them, "It is you who wakes up everyone with your beastly roars."

"Beastly?! You have got to be kidding me." Seria growled, "Just because youre a goddess does not mean you can talk to me like that. WHO SAVED YOU IN ST LAMIA!?"

"Alright, Seria, that's enough." A deeper, calmer voice this time. Karl placed his hand on the brunettes shoulder and she instantly blushed. "K-karl…"

"When will you stop being mean to people?"

"ME? She started it. Saying I have beastly snores!"

"..and? Youre mad at her for telling the truth?"

"UH!" Seria stomped off and Karl smiled. "Better go calm her down the right way."

He left, and just as he did Rugith walked up.

_'Ah, Rugith is here. Gosh he is so cute. Why did he have to be another instructor?'_ Lavender thought.

"Good morning Tillith, Paris…" He glanced at me and nodded.

_'W-what was that…'_

"Good morning, Rugith." I said while smiling. He nodded and turned away when a girl glomped his arm. I caught a menacing glared being sent my diretion from her for a split second when it was replaced with a smile. "Good morning, Rugith."

Ah, her name was Anna. His girlfriend. We used to be friends, but were not so close anymore. She has short light brown hair and pretty blue eyes. She's tall and has a good figure and really pretty. Rugith is tall and lean, muscular, short brown hair, and hazel eyes. Sometimes golden depending on where he is.

"Ah, well we are all hungry. Please excuse us." Said Tillith as she dragged me and Paris away. I turned back to look at Rugith to see him looking at me.

That's weird.

**...**

"…I wish you would look at me that way you look at her."

Hazel eyes turned back to blue ones in confusion. "What are you talking about? I don't even talk to her that much…"

"Ok, whatever." She turned away and stormed to leave. As she reached the door she turned to look at him, only to find that his eyes had drifted back to searching the room. Sadness ran through her.

**...**

"So, what is the plan for today?"

Lavender munched into her apple, "I'm thinking a capture the flag type thing."

"Split the teams randomly?" asked Paris.

"What if we did a two day thing? We could do six teams. One pair could go up against each other in the morning, one in the afternoon, and one early evening. Then the next day we could do a random drawing of the first two teams who won to go up against each other. And whoever wins that morning rounds proceeds to the afternoon round. And then whoever lost that morning will go up against the next winning team."

"I know what you're saying. That wouldn't be a two day thing. But I like it. Lets do it. Lets start organizing this thing." Lavender said while pulling out her pencil and paper.

**Team 1 = Lavender, Bishop Merith, Pyromancer Liza, Polevik, Black Magress, and Legendary Jona**

**Team 2 = Rugith, Fire God Vargas, Shadow Oboro, Nyx, Great Sage Mimir, and Ramia**

**Team 3 = Paris, Ice Goddess Selena, Shock Mage Rashil, Archer Lario, Snow Cub Signas, and Necromancer Lemia**

**Team 4 = Karl, Royal Dancer May, Time Lord Claris, Dragoon Zephu, Sky Emperor Grafl, and Azrael.**

**Team 5 = Seria, Wild Bandit Zaza, Sunshine Luna, Siren, Titania, and Plunderer Verica**

**Team 6 = Anna, Head Thief Leon, Fire Beast Zegar, Magic Riffs Eric, Horseman Sodis, and Angel Maria**

"That looks really good. We'll announce it when breakfast for the units starts." Paris said while smiling. "This is gonna be really fun."

**Lavender POV**

"Ah, already have todays lesson planned?" I look up, theres Rugith.

"Yes." I said shortly before returning to my papers.

"…" I could feel Paris looking in between us, "Hey Tillith, I think I forgot something in the cabin. Come with me." She grabbed the Goddess by the arm and stormed out of the mess hall. Rugith's presence took her place.

"So, what are we doing?"

"Capture the flag."

"Ah, I see. A three day event?"

I wish he would stop talking to me. Cant he tell that I really like him and cant bother with him distracting me?

"Yes."

"That's a really smart idea."

"Rugith!" I turned to look at him, when I could feel myself stop breathing once my eyes met his. I hadn't realized how close he was until I looked at him. But I choked every girl feeling in my body down.

"Your girlfriend is calling you." I whispered. He nodded and got up and left.

**Normal POV**

"I cant stand it. Really. You look at her all the time."

"Maybe I just look up to her. Plus she is the one who comes up with all the battle plans."

"I want you to stop."

"Stop what Anna? I'm not going to do anything."

"I want you to stop talking to her."

"…Why."

"Because im your girlfriend. You should only be looking at me that way."

"Anna, this is stupid."

"I cant even stand you right now." She growled, before she turned and stomped away. A minute later a hand touched his shoulder, he flinched and glared, "What?!"

But of course, it was her. Innocent Lavender who didn't deserve to be yelled at.

"Um… are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Thanks for nothing." He turned and stormed off. Lavender stood there, hand over her heart. Had she done something wrong?

**...**

All units cheered happily at the schedule for the day. Lavender smiled, "There are papers posted outside the mess hall to show you whos team you will be in. I will tell you what your times are now, and they will also be out on the sheets as well. At ten this morning, Paris's team shall face Karls team. At one, My team shall face Seria's team, and at four, Rugith's team will be against Anna's team." Everyone cheered louder, "We will meet back up tonight at eight to talk about what happens tomorrow."

As the mess hall suddenly became a dust town, Anna walked by Rugith without saying a word, or so much of a glance. Rugith rolled his eyes and then set them on the back of Lavender. "Lavender… can I … speak with you?"

She froze up, tears threatened to spill. "I'm sorry, but right now I have business to attend to." She turned to leave but he grabbed her wrist.

"No, first, listen, hear me out. I'm sorry." He looked down, "Anna and I got in a huge fight, and I took it out on you because you were the first person I came in contact with. It was wrong of me. You don't deserve that." Her eyes watered, "Rugith…"

"You've always been there for me when I needed you and I treat you like dirt. I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

She nodded and smiled through the tears, "Haha ok. I forgive you."

"RUGITH."

_'Her again.'_ Lavender thought.

"Why cant you just stay the hell away from her?" shouted Anna. Rugith glared at her, "Anna, you're getting jealous over nothing."

_'Nothing?'_ thought Lavender.

"If it's nothing why do you constantly look at her all the time! Why are you so close to her?" She ran her fist at him but he caught it, "Hey, calm down! Why do you always do this to me! Why cant I have friends anymore? Why do you make me force them to be nothing!"

_'That does it. Im done.'_ Lavender thought and grabbed her things and stormed out of the mess hall.

"Crap, Lavender wait!" Anna grabbed Rugith by his shirt and shouted, "Stop paying attention to her!"

"Anna! Im done. Were through."

Lavender POV

I was too busy packing to realize the tears pouring out of my eyes. I wish Anna would stop confusing him. Stop being this way to him. It's not fair on him. Or me. I cant stand it.

I collapsed in my hammock and thought back to all the times I spent in the past six years getting to know Rugith. I thought back to when Anna asked me to help them get together.

"_Hey, Lavender? Do you like Rugith?"_

"_Hm?" I had been too busy staring at Rugith to pay attention to her._

"_Do you like Rugith?"_

"…_No…" I lied, "Why?"_

"_Well, I like him. I want to go after him. But if you like him too then I wont."_

"_I don't. Go for it."_

"_Okay, thanks Lavender!" she said smilling._

Worst decision of my life.

"Lavender."

His voice.

"W-what do you want?"

"I want you to let me in."

I opened the door.

"You know what happens when I decide to let people in?" I asked quietly. I raised my eyes to look into his.

"They make themselves welcome. They tear the place apart. They turn a once peaceful environment into a hectic chaos. They take your heart and break it, with a sledge hammer. They steal all the happiness inside you, just so you can let THEM be happy instead of yourself. Because you have always put others feelings before your own. And that is why I don't let people in."

I could feel his arms slither around my waist.

"don't…"

"Why didn't you just tell me before? Idiot…" Closer.

"I know ive put you through a lot of pain… I'm sorry. But Annas right… I do look at you all the time. I don't notice I do it, but I do. You're everything to me. I pushed you away to make Anna happy and didn't realize I had hurt you in the process. I know im not worthy or deserving, but if you'll have me…"

No, this isn't happening. Him getting close to me like this, lips inches away from mine. I'm dreaming, that's all that's happening right now.

"I want you to be mine."

"Hey, Lavender, are you in here- OH GOSH." Tillith walked in, and then blushed. "I am so sorry. I'll leave you guys alone." She turned to walk out the door, but Lavender grabbed her by the shoulder.

"NO. In fact. Rugith was just leaving."

"I was?"

One glare and he coughed and walked towards the door, "Alright, see you ladies on the battlefield."

The door shut, Tillith looked at Lavender, "And, what was that about?"

"Don't worry about it."

**...**

"Alright, listen up. Karl's team has a bit of a high advantage because he has Azrael. She can fly, so heres whats gonna happen." Paris turned to look Rashil. "You are our only Thunder unit. I need you to stir up some dark clouds are something, cause some wind. Is that alright?"

Rashil smirked, "That's easy." He shot his hand up to the sky and closed his eyes. His hand started to turn, and the clouds got darker.

"Careful," said Selena, "We don't want a tornado."

"Alright," Paris continued, "Me, Lario, and Signas will head around the east side of the forest and come across the river over there. Selena, you and Rashil and Lemia will go west the same way. Except instead of a river you'll come across a bunch of boulders."

"I wish we could do this in the dark." Whispered Lemia. "Everything is better in the dark." A hint of mischief flashed in her eyes and she smiled creepily.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Lemia, did you say something?"

"Hm? Oh no, not at all."

That smile again.

"Do we get any potions or elixirs?" Asked Signas. Paris smiled, "Almost forgot." She pulled out six bags, "Each bag contains one revive, ten cures, two angel idols, and five defense seals and five attack seals depending on your element." Two blue bags were pulled out first. Paris handed them to Signas and Selena.

Lemia reached for her purple one, "Ooh this is so cute."

"Girls…" muttered Lario. He snatched his and walked away.

Rashil picked up his, "Paris, have I ever told you how lovely you look?"

"Now isn't the time Rashil. Alright, everyone split up."

**…...**

"Karlllll." Two long tan arms glomped said man and he groaned.

"May, pull yourself together. Were on a mission."

"But why? I know you purposely sent Azrael to search the skies for us and put the other three on the other side of the island for a reason. We're alone now aren't we? And Seria cant get in the way this time."

"May. Pay attention. Now is not an appropriate time for your shannanigans."

Azrael flew down, "Karl."

He pushed May off, much to her pouting. "Whats going on?"

"It seems that Paris's part of the team is headed towards the boulders, and the other half is going to the river."

"…That's strange. Paris cant climb anything to save her life. Unless she…"

...

Paris stood flabbergasted and glanced at her map.

"How could I have been so stupid." She cried, "My map was upside down."

"Don't worry my lady. We cubs were meant for the climbing life. Lets hurry up and find that flag." He transformed, hands and feet turning into paws. His body got bulkier, and he easily lifted her up and placed her on his back. He started climbing, when Lario pulled out an arrow with a string attached.

"see you guys at the top."

...

"Meh, this is taking forever." Whined Claris. Her cat snuggled up against her leg and mewed. Her once normal long green hoodie was now a green cut off shirt with white shorts and green gladiator boots.

"Stop your whining, you annoying girl." Growled Grafl. His purple goggles rested on his head. He sent her a glare.

"Hey man, don't be so rude to her. Just because your elements don't get along isn't a reason to treat her like crap."

"I didn't ASK for your opinion Zephu."

"Hey, guys, lets stop fighting.." muttered Claris.

Blue eyes glared into purple ones.

"One more word and ill shove my lance straight up your a-"

"That's enough!" shouted Claris. She shot a bolt of green energy in between them. Both jumped back and glanced at her.

"We are a team, and we need to fight as a team, and we cant be a team if-"

A dark bolt was suddenly flying towards her, but Zephu pulled her out of harms way just in time. He held her close and threw himself against a tree. Grafl launched himself up into the same one on a higher branch. "I hadn't realized we were so close to the river. Lemia sure has far range."

Selena made the whole river rise up and flood the entire forest. Zephu growled, tightened his grip on Claris, and jumped up on the highest branch. "Selena."

"I've got this." Grafl closed his eyes, the clouds got darker, his goggles came down, "Plasma Magnum!" Bolts of lightning reached down, striking their three enemies.

...

Paris dug her face deep into Signas's back. He was literally climbing the whole thing, except he was running. Lario had already made his way to the top and was keeping watch. When they got there, Karls team came into view.

"Lets do this."

...

"Man, Paris screwed up." Mumbled Lavender.

Tillith looked at her, "What? What's wrong?"

"The leaders are the ones with the flag." Serias eyes widened.

"You mean, Paris and Karl aren't supposed to come in contact with each other at all?"

"Yeah, it makes ending the round quicker. Karl could take her flag easily and run back to his base with it and win easily. But it's ok I guess… I told them that one of their bags has the flag in it. I just didn't say whos it was." Lavender smirked.

...

"Selena, are you ok?" Blue eyes fluttered open to see Lemia over her. "Rashil has us in a protective shield. Although its really making Grafl madder."

Sitting up, she could see Rashil was sweating just trying to hold up the shield. "Yeah, if one of you could help me that would be great."

Suddenly the barrier was broken. "No!" Selena sat up and formed an ice barrier, but the lightning just went through it. It gave Lemia enough time to form a counter attack and throw a dark energy ball at the incoming strike.

Zephu took this moment to jump down and attack Rashil while there was still smoke everywhere. He attacked with his lance, but Rashil jumped. He attacked back with his staff, swinging it as hard as he could. He got Zephus left arm, causing him to go stumbling.

'An open shot!' thought Rashil.

BAM.

The thunder mage flew backwards, landing on his back as his staff rolled out of his hands.

"Rashil!" Lemia cried. Selena was weak and drinking a cure potion.

Claris stood in front of him, green energy ball in her hand and threw another one, when Lemia shot one back. This caused a huge explosion. Claris covered her eyes from the dust and the wind and managed to grab Rashils bag.

No flag.

Grafl appeared behind Selena. Selena paled once she felt his presence.

"Grafl."

THUD.

Said blue haired girl passed out and Grafl grabbed her bag. "No flag."

All three surrounded Lemia.

"This isn't fair. Three on one? Come on guys…" Her eyes turned dark. "GLASYA LABOLAS."

Suddenly there was an evil aura. Dark explosions happened around Claris and she screamed. Zephu held onto his lance, "C-Claris?" He felt himself become week as there was a dark blast thrown at him. Using the rest of his energy he threw himself over Claris, taking her hits for her.

"Zephu… stop it. Why are you doing this… stop it!" Claris shouted.

"No way. You're my healer…" He whispered. She blushed as the attack stopped and he passed out on top of her. Grafl lay unconscious on the other side.

Claris closed her eyes. "Im his healer…" A warm green glow emitted from her.

"Space Ray."

...

Azrael flew to Karl, "They took out Paris's team. Only because Claris was able to save them all." She saw they were close to Paris and them. "Lets take them out. One of them has the flag."

Paris growled. "I cant feel them anymore… theyre all unconscious." She pulled out her sword.

Signas smirked and caused the temperature to go down. Lario had his eye on Azrael. "I call the flying thing up there."

**FIN**

Before I upload the next chapter, tell me who you want to win. :) need it least ten reviews before I continue. Annonymous reviews accepted as well. I don't own BF except for my own characters, Rugith and Lavender.

Add me on Brave Frontier, Lavender. I have every unit mentioned in this story so far plus a few others but they haven't


End file.
